


Iceberg

by lumichi



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumichi/pseuds/lumichi
Summary: シェーンコップとヤン.
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli





	1. Chapter 1

無機質で殺風景な部屋だった。テーブルとソファ、ビジフォンとソリビジョン。白色の壁にあわせたのだろう。黒のソファ以外、室内の家具はすべて白を基調とした色で統一されていた。  
高層マンションの上階にある、シェーンコップのフラット。雨で霞んでしまっているものの、ダイニングルームの大きめの窓からはハイネセンの夜景を見ることができた。  
部屋の中に一人で座るにはかなり大きめのソファが置かれているのを見て、ここに女の子を連れ込んだらそのままあれやこれやになだれ込めるわけか、とヤンは妙に納得してしまった。シェーンコップはどういうつもりでそんなテリトリーに自分を入れる気になったのか。そして、自分はどういうつもりでここにやってきたのか。  
同志。  
友情。  
好意。  
その全てを含んだ好奇心かな、とヤンは自分の心情を分析した。  
「座って待っていてください、飲み物を持ってきますから」  
そう言われたものの、どうにも落ち着かない。ヤンは立ったまま、所在なさげに部屋の中をうろついた。  
シェーンコップのフラットは、ダイニングルームのほかに、寝室、バスルームとキッチンで構成されているようだった。簡素で最低限だが、家具にはこだわりを感じられて、清潔感もあった。ローゼンリッター詰所の雑多な雰囲気とは正反対で、生活感はあまりない。非日常感が続いていた方が、女の子のことを口説きやすいのだろう。  
今までヤンは、シェーンコップのプライベートには干渉してこなかったし、この先そうするつもりもなかった。趣味嗜好が真逆なのはわかりきっていたし、金銭感覚も違う。性格もあまり似ていない。にもかかわらず、今日はたまたま軍の食堂で遭遇したシェーンコップと一緒に晩飯を食べて、その後なんとなく彼の部屋を訪れることにした。  
よい酒があるというシェーンコップに、飲んでみたいな、と言ったのはヤンの方だった。時折ずけずけと煽るようなことを言ってくる部下の、そのパーソナルな部分に踏み込み返してやりたい。そんな風に魔がさしたのかもしれない。  
「赤？白？どっちがいいですか」  
キッチンから顔を出してワインの種類をたずねるシェーンコップの声が、見知らぬ他人のもののように聞こえる。不思議だ。いつもの上官を検分するような不敵さが、その声音にはあまり感じられない。むしろ、どこか緊張しているような奇妙な丁寧さがこもっていた。  
「どっちでもいいよ、君が決めてくれ」  
上官である自分が、普段は何事にも最終決定を下してきた。でも今夜ぐらい、ものごとがどう転がっていくのかを、流れに任せてみるのも悪くない。  
肩をすくめて笑ってみせたら、空のグラスを持ったままシェーンコップがひどく困った顔をしていた。ああこの男でも、こんな顔をすることがあるのか。  
「君は、どっちがいいんだい？」  
一歩近づいてからそう問いかけ、ヤンはひとまわり高いところにある薄灰色の双眸を見上げた。  
シェーンコップが、うろたえたように小さく息を吐く。  
その様子を、ヤンは目を瞬かせながら見ていた。

――私はただ、私の知らない君の顔をもっと見てみたい。それだけなんだ。


	2. One Kiss

  
カツン、と空のグラスがテーブルに置かれて乾いた音を立てた。  
グラスに酒を注ぎ足そうとシェーンコップはワインの瓶を手に取ったが、すでにそれは空になっていた。  
向かいに座っているヤンは、その方が落ち着くから、とスリッパを脱いでソファの上に足をあげてしまっている。  
一方シェーンコップは、簡素なスツールに座っていたが、ヤンとは違い、行儀よく室内用の靴を履いていた。  
テーブルの隅に表示された時計は、すでに日付が変わったことを示している。  
「そろそろ、帰らなくてもいいんですか。あなたには、待っている子供がいるんじゃないですか」  
「ああ、きみはユリアンに会ったことがあるんだったっけ」  
義子の名前を出しながら、ヤンは以前統合作戦本部のロビーでユリアンとシェーンコップが遭遇していたことを思い出した。  
「ユリアンは、今日はフライング・ボールチームの遠征で、テルヌーゼンに行ってる」  
携帯端末をポケットから取り出し、ヤンはユリアンとそのチームメイトがテルヌーゼンの海辺で遊んでいる映像をシェーンコップに再生してみせた。  
「試合はいつ？中継はあるんですか」  
「明後日。惑星間トーナメントの準決勝だから、こっちのソリビジョンのスポーツ放送でも見れる。きみは、スポーツとか結構見そうだよね」  
「嫌いじゃないですよ。フライング・ボールの試合はよくローゼンリッターの連中と一緒に見ます」  
金を賭けて、という言葉はシェーンコップは言わずにおいた。  
「ユリアンの出てる試合は見るんだけど、私はあまり興味がないなあ」  
そうだろうな、とシェーンコップは頷いた。この上官が、何かを熱狂的に応援したりする様子はあまり思い浮かばない。  
「で、ユリアン少年はいつからテルヌーゼンに？」  
「試合自体は三日間程度だけど、異なる惑星環境は選手の体力にけっこう影響するから、ユリアンたちは十日前から現地入りしてる」  
「なるほど、それであなたは子供が留守のうちに夜遊びをしている、と」  
「せいぜい、こうして同僚の家で酒を嗜む程度さ。私のやることに、ローゼンリッターみたいな派手さはないよ」  
肩をすくめて言うヤンに、シェーンコップは反論しなかった。ローゼンリッターが集団で乱痴気騒ぎを起こしたことがない、といえば嘘になる。  
「水でも飲みますか？」  
ヤンのグラスも空になり、彼の顔がだいぶ赤くなっていることに気がついて、シェーンコップは尋ねた。  
「ブランデーは？」  
「あいにく、切らしています。というより、今夜はこれ以上のアルコールはやめた方がいいですよ」  
「君も、ユリアンみたいなことを言う。准将は見た目通り酒に強そうだし、羨ましい」  
「特別好きというわけじゃないですが、弱くはないですよ。あなたはそんなに強くないのに、よく飲みますね」  
「東方系の遺伝子のせいだから、別に私のせいじゃない」  
すねたように言って、くたり、とヤンはソファによりかかった。  
それを見たシェーンコップは顎に手をあてて、つとめて平静を装った。  
「まあでも、明日も勤務日だから、呑み潰れるわけにはいかないな」  
「別に明日の朝、ここから出勤してもいいんですよ」  
シェーンコップは、冗談めかして笑った。  
「それもいいかもね。君も最近は陸戦総監部ビルより統合作戦本部ビルの方によく来てるみたいだし」  
シェーンコップはヤンの顔をまじまじと見返した。探るような軽口に、否定でもなくごまかしでもない答えが返ってきてしまった。  
ヤンの言うとおり、この一週間、シェーンコップはずっと高級士官の会議に度々引っ張り出されていて、統合作戦本部通いだった。明日もヤンと同席する会議がある。  
それは、確かなのだが。  
目を合わせてみても、ヤンの瞳は凪いだ夜の海のようで、シェーンコップはさらなる迷路の中に引きずり込まれるような気分になった。  
「……まあ、きみに酔いつぶれた上官を介抱する、みたいな超過勤務は与えないよ」  
黙ってしまったシェーンコップをフォローするように、頭をかきながらヤンが言った。  
ガラステーブルの端に映る時計はAM:00:32を表示している。  
「思ったより長居してしまったみたいだし、そろそろ帰る」  
そう言って、ヤンはゆっくりと立ち上がった。  
「では、送りましょうか」  
無意識に口から出そうになった言葉を、シェーンコップは飲み込んだ。今日フラットにやってきたこの人は、バーで引っ掛けた相手ではないのだ。  
立ち上がったヤンは思ったよりしっかりした様子で、足元がふらついたりはしていない。  
酒を飲むとすぐに顔が赤くなるタイプなだけで、それほど深く酔っているわけではなさそうだった。  
この人のどこからどこまでが本気で、酒の席の冗談なのか測りがたい。  
そう思いながら、壁にかけてあったヤンのジャケットをとって手渡す。  
「では明日、統合作戦本部でお会いしましょう」  
ドアロックを解除しようと、シェーンコップはヤンの横の壁にそなえつけてある生体認証パネルに手を伸ばした。  
一瞬だけ、シェーンコップは鍵を開けることをためらう。  
「じゃあまた、准将」  
別れの挨拶をしながら振り返ったヤンの右手が、意図を持ってシェーンコップの首筋に触れた。  
ほとんど反射的に、シェーンコップはヤンの背中に手を回して引き寄せた。冷たいのか熱いのか読み難いヤンの視線に気づいたが、すぐに目を閉じて、酒の匂いが混じった息を重ねた。  
シェーンコップが体を離すと、ヤンは手の甲で唇を軽く拭いながら、ヒゲが痛いんだけど、と呟いた。  
怒っているのでも喜んでいるのでもなく、困惑しているといったところか。  
してやったりという気分のシェーンコップは、ヤンの片頰に手を当てて、笑ってみせた。  
「今日はおれの家で話せてよかったですよ」  
そして、今度はきちんとドアロックを解除してヤンに帰宅を促した。  
滑るように開いたドアの間から、冷たい空気が一気に流れ込み、室内の熱を奪っていく。  
「ああ、そうだね。私も今日は楽しかったよ、准将」  
言葉とは裏腹にヤンは少し不服そうだったが、シェーンコップのことを一瞥し、じゃあまた、とだけ言ってフラットから出て行った。


End file.
